the_forge_rp_databasefandomcom-20200213-history
Manticore Flak Craft
Key Features *53mm DPFE electromagnetic autocannons (x4) *Silverfish AA missiles (x2) *Medium armor plating *Multi-band sensor array *Spectrum defense laser turret Tactical Analysis No-Fly Zone: a fine-tuned weapon, the Manticore is purpose-built to kill enemy aircraft. It uses large-bore rail-assisted autocannons, firing Directed Plasma Field-Charged Explosive slugs (DPFEs for short) which are also known as the next generation flak round. While efforts have been made to engineer the concept for other weapons, so far Wolfe Industries has refused to design it for any other weapon systems. Infantry Eraser: while normally parked on ridges and around artillery batteries, Manticores are able to fire on the move and can even swivel its guns down to fire on enemy troops and light armor. However, due to the detonating nature of the DPFE its effect on thicker armor plating is negligable, so care should be taken to prevent it from getting in harm's way. Swift Fish Shells Fliers: as if the DPFE autocannons weren't enough, Manticores also carry a pair of Silverfish missile launchers, capable of putting an enormous hole through practically any aircraft. Thanks to its unique targeting system, however, its only able to track airborne targets. Thanks to the vicious combination, however, the Manticore has even been seen to blast krogan frigates out of the sky. All Day and All Night!: thanks to the cryogenically treated plasma coolant in its mechanisms, the Manticore can keep firing its autocannons without pause so long as the coolant is filtered after two days' worth of use. This allows a battery of Manticores to be able to hold against an enemy air invasion so long as there is ammuniton in their hoppers. Operational History When the Krogan Alliance first invaded, they used their frigates as mass landers, setting tomkahs and entire companies of infantry in critical locations, assaulting human defensive lines from the side or raiding undefended settlements. For awhile, there was no true defense against frigates, even though human AA systems were more than capable of shooting down krogan Overlord dropships and Mantis gunships. Existing systems just didn't possess the amount of punch needed. For about three years after the creation of the Forge, FDI used the EDF Type-11 Tengu missile defense system, which utilized multiple tracking computers to fire a barrage of anti-air warheads. And for some time, it seemed to work. But problems arose only one year into its adoption. Though it was designed to be mobile and work in a column, the Tengu was practically defenseless against ground targets, and its large profile made it difficult to hide, especially from enemy aircraft. It was slow, and the radar sensors clashed against each other, making it impossible to track low-flying aircraft. And then, Wolfe Industries came up with something better; a vehicle that not only did the job of air defense just as well as the Tengu, but could also protect itself from enemy ground targets. Initial field tests were extremely successful, prompting an almost immediate adoption. The Tengu, while still being bought, was shuffled to stationary defense, while the Manticore was shuffled to the front lines. When the Tengu's contract was completed, FDI did not renew it, instead palming them off cheaply to mercenaries and other security groups. The Manticore may seem to be basic and rather aged, but thanks to its DPFE slugs it can easily reach high-flying aircraft, and the Silverfish missiles can help to shoot down whatever the guns cannot track. In this case, old is new, as the Manticore has beaten several other AA missile systems. And unlike guided missiles, slugs can't be fooled by EM countermeasures. Category:Vehicles